1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a memory device, and more particularly to a resistive memory device and a manufacturing method thereof and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among a variety of memory devices for storing data, the resistive memory has gotten more attention from the manufacturers because of its high scaling characteristics.
Conventionally, after a resistive memory is fabricated, the via holes or contact holes on the resistive memory is formed in the process of back end of line (BEOL) for connecting to other components. However, the design rule of the via holes or contact holes formed in BEOL is larger than that in the process of front end of line (FEOL) or middle end of line (MEOL). Thus, the via holes or contact holes formed in BEOL certainly have influence on the manufacture of resistive memory with small size.